Take A Break
by stayAlive06
Summary: Sakura's busy studying for her exams. Sasuke's worried about his girlfriend so he finds a way to convince her to relax. AU! FIRST NARUTO FIC!


AN: hey! Thought I might try some SasuSaku...I've been reading soo many fics about them ever since they've become a legit couple...soo I'll welcome any kind of reviews kay? Thanks!

This is AU btw ^_^

 _ **Title: Take a Break**_

 _ **Pairing: SasuSaku**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Simple. The only thing that's mine here is the plot. Characters belong to Kishi-sensei.**_

"Sakura"

"Hmm?"

"It's fuckin' 4 am. Why the hell are you still up?" Uchiha Sasuke asked his girlfriend of 4 years, Haruno Sakura, looking over by the study table at the corner of their bedroom where she was currently engrossed in what she was reading.

Sakura sighed. As much as she would like nothing more than to sleep beside her beloved, she has an exam tomorrow (rather, _later_ , considering the time), and she needed to study it all before the dreaded time comes. She put her highlighter down, and turned back to look at the man by the bed.

"I can't, Sasuke-kun. We have an exam later, and it plays a big part in my grades so I need to study for it. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she apologized, her eyes conveying how sorry she really feels in not being able to cuddle with her love. With that said, she turned to back to her book and resumed reading.

It was now Sasuke's turn to sigh. He knew Sakura has an exam later, but he also knew that sleep is important for a human body. Sakura especially needed this sleep if she wanted to answer her exam later. So, knowing that a verbal argument with her would be meaningless, he stood up from his relaxed position on the bed, went over to her side and swiftly carried her back to the bed, smirking when he heard Sakura shriek.

"Sasuke! Put me down now!"

"Hn,"

"Don't 'Hn' me! I said put me down!"

"Okay," Sasuke did as he was told and put her down to bed, rather unceremoniously. Sakura yelped, glaring at him as he went back down to his side of the bed, pulling Sakura closer to his chest.

Sakura struggled against his hold, wanting to go back to study but was unsuccessful. So, knowing that her struggles would be meaningless, she reluctantly relaxed against his hold, and adjusted her position until she was comfortable enough. Sasuke smirked softly, knowing that she already surrendered under his tight hold.

"Just take a break, Sakura. It wouldn't hurt for you to just let your body rest, right? You know better than anyone else that sleep is important," Sasuke said to her, tightening his hold on her. "Besides, your book won't run away somewhere else. I promise that when you wake up, it will still be there," he chuckled.

"But, I still need to review for the exam!"

"You've been studying since yesterday afternoon, and you haven't taken a single break since then,"

"But our exam is at 7 in the morning! How do you expect me to wake up in a few hours?"

"I know that the time of your exam is at 7 am. I set the alarm last night,"

"But, I still have a few more pages to read,"

"Sakura, I swear if I hear one more 'but' from you I'll never let you take your exam"

"But-!"

A pair of lips suddenly met hers while she was in the middle of saying her reason on why she has to stay awake. Sakura moaned, missing this feeling after having none of it for the past week because of her exams. She missed the days where she and Sasuke would just sit at the living room, cuddle, make out and all that stuff but because of the upcoming finals week, she was too busy to be able to bond with Sasuke since last week.

Sasuke, on the other hand was very supportive of her. He knows she's busy so he did everything that he could to make sure she was still herself, alive, thinking and strong, and not looking like a zombie. And what he was doing right now was that, making sure she's still alive later for her exam. Though he has to admit, he missed kissing her.

The lovers continued with their kissing until Sasuke broke it off, satisfied that Sakura has stopped panicking about her exams. Sakura smiled before she softly sighed, finally giving up.

"Fine. But, make sure to wake me up 15 minutes before my exam OK?" she said. Sasuke, happy that his beloved finally said yes to taking a break, agreed to her request.

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke, listening to the thumping of his heart, making it her lullaby to fall asleep. Sasuke, kissed her forehead and set his phone alarm a few minutes earlier than what she requested. After all, dealing with an hysteric Sakura is always worse than dealing with a zombified Sakura.

 _Please read and review! Love you guys!_


End file.
